1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data communication method. Particularly, it relates to an image data communication method in which a data transmitting device transmits image files of image data stored in a storage medium to a data receiving device and the data receiving device prints images according to the image data
The present invention also relates to an image data communication method. Particularly, it relates to an image data communication method in which a data transmitting device transmits one of the image files of image data stored in a storage medium to a data receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-150673 discloses a digital camera that stores a print file showing the number of prints in a storage medium with image data. When the storage medium is removed from the camera and inserted into a printer, the printer automatically makes the number of prints shown in the print file. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-341327 discloses a digital camera that communicates with a printer to transmit image data to the printer. However, in this printer, the user needs to operate both the camera and the printer, and the printer can not make the preset number of prints.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-215397 discloses a wireless communication method in which thumbnails are displayed on a data receiving device and the user selects an image according to the thumbnails. Image data of the selected image is transmitted from a digital camera to the data receiving device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-308981 discloses a wireless communication method in which a wireless terminal receives an image file from a digital camera and transmits it to a base station. Image file information is displayed when the user selects the image. However, when the image file information is produced, tag information of all image files needs to be read, and it takes a long time.